Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 3
by Poopedoo
Summary: In this chapter Elsa and Anna become more closer its about A new life begin . Thank you for reading :*


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 3**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuing story from chapter one to the newest chapter

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 3**

1 month later

10:00am in the morning , Elsa starts doing the work . today she doesn't have so much work . since the incident between her and Anna , her behavior changed a bit . The sisterhood still closes like before but sometimes they are being awkward . they try to control their self , prevent from something unwanted happen.

Elsa sits alone in the office room . she completed her work . she walks to her bedroom to have some rest . she'll go back to her office any time she wants or when she have a guest . she went into her room , lay on the bed and close her eyes . "it's seems like the sunshine begin to gone followed my step...erase your (Anna) shadow . I keep myself to take love away from me , away from you . I couldn't understand everything that happens to be this way" (frustrated) she hugging the pillow tightly . inside , she's calling out her younger sister name , she hopes Anna could hear and feel it . she misses the time when she fondles by her younger sister . the time when Anna kissed her , playing on her mind . her soul flies away with the memories . Her hand wandered down to between her legs , enjoying a touch from the shadow of her younger sister . She wasn't surprised at all to find herself already wet with arousal . she immediately open her eyes , awoke from her daydream (gasps) 'FUCK ! the hell I've been thinking ?!' Elsa shake her head of course she mad at herself . "what's left now is only a remnant of a beautiful story between you and me Anna" *sigh . living in the darkness that's what she fees , the darkness that sink her into suffering . the feeling is still there , doesn't changed . an excuse to break herself from Anna makes the feelings become deeper . half of herself is dying , this is what she gets to continue her life as a 'right' Queen . 'you deserved it Elsa' she talked to herself . 'Whatever it is I should stop this even it's hurt Anna...me too . I need to find someone to be with me so then I can push away the feelings and throw it as far as I can , perhaps...' (sad) long pause think for the solution .

"ermmm what Anna is doing?" Elsa intends to check what is going on the redhead . at the same time she want to release a longing in her heart . she opens up Anna's door quietly and get inside the room . "like seriously this girl is still under blanket ?" (frowned) she came closer and kneeling beside Anna's bed and slowly pull off the blanket . 'yes there she is a snoring Princes with her stringy hair' Elsa shook her head looking at her younger sister was sleeping soundly . she stroking softly Anna hair 'hey sleepy head wake up , the sun is already rising . what kind of Princes are you ?' . Anna rubbed her eyes , saw her beautiful sister was smirking on her behind the bright sunshine . her heart beat fast when someone she love woke her up , but she can't . she sits and buries her face in the Queen's shoulder 'morning Elsa' (sleepy voice) Elsa embraced Anna on her shoulder , she pushes Anna shoulders and grab it . 'hey wake up and get ready . today we will breakfast at the town , it's been so long we didn't spend a quality time together' She bolts , wide awake in excitement . 'REALLY?!' Elsa nodded (funny) 'it must be GREAT!' Anna is rushing go to take a bath and get ready .

Elsa exits Anna's bedroom wait for the redhead at the hall . Elsa look at her glittering blue dress "No I'm not going to wear this dress I need to change" Elsa goes to her room and changed . she decides to wear something not fancy . something simple . she chooses to wear a white skinny jeans , white top with a triangle neck and brown sandals . then she makes a gorgeous messy hair bun with a side braid . she looks herself in the mirror and apply a natural lipstick in velvet rose color on her lips and sprays a daisy perfume around her body . She's done . Then she goes back at the hall waiting for Anna . Meanwhile Anna in her room wearing a black skinny jeans , a white simple loose top and black ankle strap boots . she applies a nude color lipstick on her lips and make a gorgeous side-swept hairstyle . Anna gets out of her room , looking for her sister .

Anna goes to Elsa's bedroom , she walks in the hallway , saw Gerda her servants was tidying the place 'Mrs. Gerda sorry for disturbing you , did you know where's Elsa?' Gerda bow to the Princess 'yes ma'am , I saw her at the down hall' 'thank you ' Anna smile to Gerda 'my pleasure ma'am' Gerda continue tidying . Anna walked fast , down to the hall excited to hang out with her sister . She saw her sister sat in the hall waiting for her . from back , she slowly takes a step to her sister and hug 'BAH! let's go!' Anna offers her hand to help her sister up 'lets take a walk with me' (Charming) . Elsa gives her hand to Anna and get up . 'Anna you scared me' (spoiled face) . both walk out of the castle .

'excuse me your Majesty , where you want to go?' asked the castle guards to the Queen and Princess . 'we want to hang out around here , why ?' . 'why?' the castle guard confused , he continued 'its our job to keep you safe ma'am' Anna and Elsa giggles . 'Oh thanks...but not for today , we need to spend our time together 'normally' guards worry 'are you sure your Majesty?' Anna rise one eyebrow 'of course , it's a queen orders...but don't forget to keep looking at the castle , we'll be back soon' the guards bow to the Queen and Princes 'yes ma'am!' (bowing) Anna and Elsa give a courtesy smiles and continue walk to the town .

'it's 11:30am , we're not looking for breakfast but a brunch' Elsa talked to Anna . Anna smirk to Elsa . On their walked at the town , the Royal sisterhood feel blessed with their citizens when they greeted and bowing to the both of them nicely . The Royal sisterhood greetings with their citizens , they feels glad could meet and get to know their citizens more closer . They kinda love the restaurant , with a very nice scenery , decorated with the colorful flowers and jazz rhythm music playing fills over the restaurant . it can turn on your mood to anyone else who will come at the restaurant . they filled their stomach with those tasty food then continue walking . 'thanks Elsa for the brunch' Anna look at Elsa with her cute face 'my pleasure' Elsa gives a big smile to Anna . "I love the way Elsa act so cool she melting me" Anna hook and lay her head on Elsa's arms . Elsa smiles looking at her younger sister pampering herself to her . She walked with the redhead to the lake 'Anna don't lay your head too long in my arms , your neck will hurt' Anna moves her head 'okay but I feel so comfortable at your arms' she smirk to Elsa , 'I don't want you to get hurt' Elsa touch Anna's face softly . Anna blushing .

'Wooah that was beautiful' Anna amazed look at the lake . Anna continued 'a lot of changes here' Elsa smile and shake her head "she spend her times a lot at the bedroom that's why she doesn't notice the changes" Anna takes Elsa's hands 'Elsa , we need to go there' (excited) she pointed her finger towards the lake . 'okay calm down...' Elsa shake her head look at her hyper sister . 'wait...how we can go to the lake?' Anna look around searching the way to go to the lake . Elsa held Anna's hand 'let me show you the way to get there , come follow me . they continue to walk . 'wait I think you have to close your eyes first'. Anna rise one of her eyebrows and her mouth drop a bit . 'so then how can I follow you?' Anna asked her sister . Elsa laugh 'it's more like I bring you there , don't worry you'll get there' she convinces the redhead . she knew naughty Anna will not close her eyes , so she blindfolded her younger sister using her hands . Elsa right hand closes Anna's eyes and her left hand holds Anna's arms . 'wo.. woo.. woo beware Elsa don't let me fall...' 'never' Elsa answered short . Elsa walks her . approach to the lake . Anna heard the waves sound of the lake is getting closer. 'okay here we are , 1...2...3' She takes off the blindfold . Anna opens her eyes 'WOW it's so beautiful' she look at the beautiful birds and butterflies perch and flying around the lake . it's really makes Anna stunning . Anna looks at Elsa big smile .

Elsa sat under a nearby tree and watched her younger sister ran around chasing butterflies and throwing rocks into the lake . She close her eyes for the moment , drinking the fresh air at the beautiful lake , then she gets panics when she opens her eyes and notice her sister is not there . she looks around the lake . after a while 'Tadaaa...! Anna kneels and gave a bunch of flowers on her hands to her sister . Elsa shock and take the flowers with her blushing cheek .'Oh Anna it's beautiful , thank you so much' Elsa hugs Anna tightly with the flowers in her hand . Elsa release her hug and leaned against the tree , straightens her legs and crossed her ankles . Anna lay down her body in the grass and put her head on Elsa's thighs . The sisterhood enjoys the atmosphere around there along with purple&pink flowers falling from the tree they sat on , blown by a breeze wind . Anna look up . she only saw Elsa's jaw from the bottom 'I wish we could be like this all the times' Elsa lowered her head look at Anna 'me too' she meets Anna's eyes smiles brighter , happier . Elsa continued 'Anna you look beautiful , I want to say it earlier but I forgot' she wants to say it earlier but she's too shy . Anna blushes with her compliment 'thank you , so do you beautiful as always.' . 'so how's Kristoff ?' the redhead's frowns 'urm I don't know maybe he's busy with his work' the blonde shake her head (negating her sister) 'Anna...he is your boyfriend , you should care about him , you should know what he's doing right now and you need to spend your time with him.. maybe on weekend or whenever he got a free time to hang out with you' the redhead yawning 'BORINGGG...Elsa , Kristoff is not my boyfriend , he just a friend' Elsa frowns 'then why you kiss him ?' Anna wondering 'how did you know ? you at the courtyard right ?' Elsa giggles 'Anna you kiss him at public so I heard it from the citizens' Anna ashamed 'Naah what a citizens...' she scroll her eyes up and wave her hands . she continued 'it's not a love kiss.. that's the only way I want to thank him because he was accompany me during my mission to bring back my stubborn Queen from the North mountain but I can't deny it , he's a nice person yeah he really nice . I almost fall in love with him but then I realized I was falling in love with someone else at the castle' Elsa's blushing 'oh really? the servants or the guards?' (joking) . They both laugh . 'No...I was falling in love with the Queen' Anna sit up and bring her face close to Elsa . she meets Elsa's eyes with her flirty face try to kiss Elsa . 'No ! you won't get it' Elsa affectionately push Anna's face and get up . Anna makes her spoiled face . Elsa gives her hand helped Anna to get up . Elsa continued (mischievously) 'let's back to the castle , your boyfriend must be worry about you' (teasing) 'again...' the redhead gets up , scroll her eyes and laugh .

'Elsa its been really nice'. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs over her shoulder . 'Yeah it's been great . I'm so lucky to have you in my life Anna' Anna blushing . they walk through the crowd . Anna pulls Elsa's hand along beside her back to the castle . She's so happy but not only her , Elsa was happy too but her cool behavior doesn't show up the expression . they get into the wide open castle gates . the guards bow to the Queen and Princes . both get into their room , take a bath and get changed .

Today it's like a weekend for Elsa , spending her day with her favorite person . Elsa smile alone in her room , thinking the time when she and Anna have a little chat under a beautiful tree . Suddenly she notices her heart beat fast . she lowered her head down placing her hand on the chest feel the heartbeat (muffled face) 'how can I erase this feelings ? no...! I'm not gonna limit my contact with Anna , I should be more professional' she talked to herself . BUMPPP ! the door closed . Elsa looks at the door , Anna was standing there smiling at her . 'Anna can you please knock first before you get in surprisely?' (assert) . 'Okay , but I'll knock if its locked' Anna comes to Elsa who was sitting on the bed . 'I thought you're talking with someone.. I heard you talked' Elsa try to cover 'urmmm I uh , practice some speech for tomorrow , I've meetings , so I need to prepare' (lying about prepared speech) . Anna nods her head (believe) 'am I disturbing you?' (guilty) 'no...it's okay I'm done' (convincing) Elsa continued 'so why you came here?' (sleepy Elsa) . Anna frowns 'what ? I can't?' (touching) 'no that's not what I mean . I'm sleepy . you have anything to say?' (explained) 'ohh...no I have nothing to say . I want to stay here . Can I?' Elsa nodded and close her eyes . Anna lay on the bed , facing her sister and pull up a blanket cover Elsa's body . "I want to kiss her forehead but...why not ?! It's just a sister kiss" she kiss Elsa's forehead . "I love you sister , I'll protect you no matter what" she staring Elsa's face until she fall asleep .

**will be continued...**


End file.
